Running From You
by Providencelover
Summary: This follows An Unlucky Case. Allie and Syd deal with Allie's father trying to get them. PLEASE r/r even if its bad. I will not continue if I do not get any reviews.


Running From You   
  
Summery: Allie has been with the Hansen's for a month now. She thinks everything is safe but when threatening notes start showing up at Syd's work, the family is put on edge. This follows An Unlucky Case   
  
Running From You:   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Syd sees fire trucks and ambulances coming toward the house.   
  
Lynda appears beside her daughter.   
  
Lynda: Brace yourself dear its going to be a long night.   
  
Syd: (panicked) Mother what's going on?   
  
Lynda: You'd better be careful dear, the whole state of Rhode Island is on alert. These nice men are here to make sure you're safe.   
  
Lynda heads for the door.   
  
Syd follows her.   
  
Syd: Safe from what?   
  
Lynda: Sorry dear but there are certain things that can't be discussed.   
  
Hansen house: Kitchen:   
  
Allie comes downstairs to find Joanie in the kitchen fixing Hannah's lunch.   
  
Joanie: Morning Al. What's shaking?   
  
Allie puts her backpack on the kitchen table.   
  
Allie: Well I need Syd to proof read this English essay for me. Its due today.   
  
Joanie: I would do it for you but Syd's the brains of the family. Are you working at the daycare today?   
  
Allie: No, I'm going over to Ashley's house. We're working on a project together.   
  
Joanie: Oh. What's the project about?   
  
Allie: About all the war stuff that's been going on lately, we decided to research Anthrax.   
  
Joanie: Good choice.   
  
Then Syd walks through the door.   
  
Syd: Morning.   
  
Allie: Hey.   
  
Syd: Hey kiddo. Hurry up and eat we gotta leave in ten minutes.   
  
Allie: I'm going I'm going. Oh Syd I'm going over to Ashley's after school to work on a project for science. We're researching Anthrax.   
  
Syd puts her stuff on the table and pours herself a cup of coffee.   
  
Syd: That sounds like a good thing to research, considering what's been going on. If you need any help you can come by the clinic, I'm sure I have several books on the disease.   
  
Allie: Thanks Syd. Oh Syd can you proofread my paper.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Allie hands Syd her paper and rushes upstairs to finish getting ready.   
  
Joanie: She's really adjusting well.   
  
Syd: Well it has been a month.   
  
Joanie: Have you heard how her father is doing?   
  
Syd sits down at the table beside Hannah with her coffee and Allie's paper.   
  
Syd: I don't think Allie wants to know and I'm not going to find out.   
  
Joanie: Good for you.   
  
Syd quickly reads Allie's paper and stands up. She grabs her paper.   
  
Syd: (yelling up the stairs) Allie let's go.   
  
Allie races down the stairs.   
  
Allie: Coming, take a chill pill.   
  
Syd: Sorry but I need to get to work and you need to get to school to hand in this excellent paper of yours.   
  
Allie smiles. She grabs her backpack.   
  
Allie: You really think its that great.   
  
Syd: Yeah its great. Come on kiddo let's go.   
  
Allie and Syd rush out the door.   
  
In the car:   
  
Syd: Allie will you be careful today?   
  
Allie: How do you mean?   
  
Syd: I mean anywhere, at Ashley's or anywhere.   
  
Allie: I'm always careful Syd. There's no need to worry. Is something wrong?   
  
Syd: I just had a really weird dream last night.   
  
Syd pulls into the school parking lot.   
  
Allie: (gets out of the car) Thanks. Remember I'm riding home with Ashley after school, I should be home around five or so.   
  
Syd: OK that's fine. Have a good day.   
  
Allie slams the door and heads for the school. Syd drives off toward the clinic.   
  
At the clinic:   
  
Syd comes in to find Izzy at the front desk going through some mail.   
  
Syd: Morning. Anything for me?   
  
Izzy: Yes, and its not signed and there's not a returned address.   
  
Syd takes the letter from Izzy and tears it open.   
  
Letter reads:   
  
Dear Dr. Hansen,   
As I said you were going to pay for taking my daughter away. Be very careful these next few days, your life depend on it.   
  
Syd looks up startled.   
  
Izzy: Something wrong?   
  
Syd: It's a letter from Allie's father warning me to be careful.   
  
Izzy: Should you call the police?   
  
Syd shakes her head.   
  
Syd: Nah, he's probably just trying to scare me.   
  
Syd balls up the letter and throws it in the trash.   
  
Syd: I'll be in my office.   
  
Syd goes to her office and shuts the door. She leans against it and takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.   
  
Then there is a knock at the door and Syd jumps.   
  
Joe: (entering the room) Sorry did I scare you?   
  
Syd steps back.   
  
Syd: No, sorry I'm just a little on edge.   
  
Joe wraps his arms around Syd.   
  
Joe: About what?   
  
Syd: You wouldn't understand.   
  
Joe: How's Allie doing?   
  
Syd: Great! She's adjusting well. The kid's a genius Joe, she makes excellent grades and she's great with Hannah.   
  
Joe: Now that Allie is doing great maybe we can focus on us.   
  
Syd: Joe I'm sorry I haven't been there for you lately.   
  
Joe: Look I understand, we've both been busy.   
  
Syd: Its just I can't leave Allie right now.   
  
Then Izzy bursts into the room.   
  
Izzy: Dr. Hansen they just announced on the news that Allie's father escaped from prison.   
  
Syd: Oh my god.   
  
Joe looks at Syd.   
  
Joe: Is something wrong?   
  
Syd takes a deep breath to try to calm herself.   
  
Syd: He wouldn't hurt Allie would he?   
  
Joe looks at Syd, confused.   
  
Joe: Who?   
  
Syd: Her father. Joe I'm so worried, what if something happens.   
  
Joe wraps his arms around Syd.   
  
Joe: Nothing will happen, Syd she's going to be fine.   
  
Syd: (Sighs) I guess.   
  
At the middle school:   
  
Allie is in homeroom getting out her books she needs for the day. Ashley has just walked into the room.   
  
Allie: Hey.   
  
Ashley: Hi yourself, are you ready to work on our project this afternoon?   
  
Allie: Yep. Syd even said we could come by the clinic and get some books if we needed them. After all she is a doctor.   
  
Ashley: I think we may have to take her up on that offer.   
  
Allie laughs.   
  
Allie: Well the clinic is just around the corner from here, we could walk and then your mom could pick us up there.   
  
Ashley: Ok, sounds like a plan. I'll call my mom at lunch and tell her.   
  
Allie: Cool.   
  
Then the bell rings.   
  
Ashley: I gotta go. See ya later.   
  
Allie: Bye. See ya at lunch.   
  
Outside the school:   
  
Mr. Henderson is peeking in the window at his daughter, trying to be as discreet as possible. He wants her back but he knows that it will be along battle to fight. Mr. Henderson goes away from the window and heads for St. Claire's. He walks into the clinic and sees Dr. Hansen standing by the desk.   
  
Syd: (talking to Izzy) Get a CD four count, we may need to admit them.   
  
Izzy; Do you think he has aids?   
  
Syd: I don't know. That's why I'm ordering the CD four count.   
  
Syd looks up and gasps.   
  
Mr. Henderson walks over to her.   
  
Mr. Henderson: Well Dr. Hansen did you get my note?   
  
Syd nods too shocked to move.   
  
Syd; (whispers) Izzy call the police.   
  
Mr. Henderson: (Yells) NO DO NOT CALL THE POLICE. If you do you can say your prayers.   
  
Syd nods, now she is really scared and worries for Allie.   
  
Mr. Henderson: I'll make you a deal, you give me back my daughter and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened. If you don't do as I say then there will be very bad consequences for you Dr. Hansen. I'd think wisely if I were you.   
  
Mr. Henderson leaves slamming the door behind him.   
  
Syd tries to calm down.   
  
Syd: (finding her voice) Izzy call the police. I'm going over to the school to get Allie. Send the police officer to my house, he'll probably try there next and Joanie is alone with Hannah and my dad.   
  
Izzy nods.   
  
Syd rushes out the door to get Allie.   
  
At the school:   
  
Allie is working on math homework during her first period math class when her teacher, Mrs. Sims comes up to her.   
  
Mrs. Sims: Allie you have a note from the front office that says you're being checked out.   
  
Allie gives her teacher a confused look.   
  
Allie: When?   
  
Mrs. Sims: Right now.   
  
Allie nods and stands up. She gathers up her stuff and walks out of the room, a puzzled expression on her face. When she gets there she is surprised to see her father standing there.   
  
Mr. Henderson: Allie I think you've grown taller. I'm here to take you home.   
  
Allie backs away.   
  
Allie: Get away from me. Go.   
  
Mr. Henderson: Allie listen to me.   
  
Mr. Henderson came toward her.   
  
Secretary: Is there a problem?   
  
Mr. Henderson: Yes, I had my kid taken away from me and I want her back.   
  
Allie: He's not supposed to be here, he's supposed to be in prison where he should have been a long time ago.   
  
Then Syd came through the door.   
  
Allie ran to her.   
  
Allie: Why is he here Syd? Why?   
  
Syd: (to secretary) Call the police.   
  
Mr. Henderson lurches toward Syd.   
  
Mr. Henderson: I told you you'd pay Hansen, either you give me back my kid or else.   
  
Allie looks at Syd.   
  
Mr. Henderson storms out of the school.   
  
Syd: its ok now.   
  
Allie starts crying.   
  
Allie: I never thought I'd be so terrified of my own father.   
  
Syd: I know. Come on let's go home.   
  
Later that night: Hansen home:   
  
The Hansen's are in the living room with a police officer.   
  
Joanie: And he left you a threatening note?   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Syd: Yes. And he's still out there.   
  
Officer: From what you've told me he sounds like the guy police have been looking for since yesterday. I'll keep a twenty four hour watch car here and at the clinic. Allie I'd advise you to stay home for a few days, just until we can get him behind bars.   
  
Allie nods.   
  
Allie: I can't believe this is my father we're taking about.   
  
Officer: Syd did he say anything to you that was threatening?   
  
Syd: He said that if I didn't give Allie back then something was going to happen, he wasn't specific on what it was.   
  
Officer nods and writes something down on a notepad.   
  
Officer: We'll be on the lookout and in the mean time, keep Allie home for now and we'll have the police on high alert.   
  
The officer stands up.   
  
Syd: (shaking his hand) thank you.   
  
Officer: Not a problem, and having Fearless helps too.   
  
Jim: That's my boy.   
  
The officer smiles and Syd shows him to the door.   
  
Syd comes back into the living room and sinks down on the couch with a sigh.   
  
Allie: I've never been so horrified of the man in my life, actually that's not true.   
  
Syd gives Allie a hug.   
  
Syd: I know but its ok now.   
  
Allie: Syd can I sleep with you tonight?   
  
Allie: You know what, since tomorrow is Friday anyway and you're not going to school then why don't we have a girl's night in.   
  
Jim: Guess that leaves me out then.   
  
Syd, Allie and Joanie laugh.   
  
Joanie: Girls and grandpa.   
  
Allie: Yeah, we need a guy in the house to protect us.   
  
Jim nods.   
  
Jim: Thanks.   
  
Joanie: But where are we going to have this party.   
  
Syd looks at her father.   
  
Syd: Dad can we use your room? You have the TV and your room is bigger then ours. I don't want to use the guesthouse because you can't lock that door very well and.....   
  
Joanie: And that's the last place a robber would look.   
  
Syd: You have a point Joanie. I think we have a TV in the attic we never use. We can make popcorn and watch movies.   
  
Allie: And stay up all night and talk about boys and clothes and stuff.   
  
Joanie: I'm there.   
  
Then Hannah comes down the stairs.   
  
Allie: Hi Hannah banana.   
  
Hannah: Hi.   
  
Joanie: Hannah how would you like to have a party with Aunt Syd, Allie and mommy?   
  
Hannah's eyes brighten.   
  
Hannah: Yeah.   
  
Allie: OK.   
  
Allie turns to Syd.   
  
Allie: Syd where do you keep the blankets and stuff?   
  
Syd: In the hall closet upstairs.   
  
Allie nods.   
  
Allie: Come on Hannah let's go get our beds ready for the sleepover.   
  
Hannah and Allie run up the stairs.   
  
Joanie: Syd I'm glad you got there when you did.   
  
Syd: I was so scared Joanie, if something would have happened to her.   
  
Joanie: I know, believe me, if something ever happened to Hannah I'd be a wreck.   
  
Syd: Now I know how you feel Joanie, being a parent is really hard.   
  
Jim: But very rewarding.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Thanks dad.   
  
Joanie: Yeah thanks dad. Wait, what about Robbie?   
  
Jim: Robbie's special too, in his own weird way.   
  
Syd and Joanie laugh.   
  
Then Hannah and Allie come down the stairs, their arms full of blankets and pillows.   
  
Syd: Here let me help you with those.   
  
Syd gets up and helps the girls with the pillows and blankets.   
  
Joanie stands up also.   
  
Joanie: And I will go start dinner. Any requests?   
  
Hannah: Oatmeal.   
  
Joanie: No silly we can't have oatmeal for dinner.   
  
Hannah: (with a sad expression on her face) Oh man.   
  
Syd and Allie laugh.   
  
Allie: How about Pizza.   
  
Hannah brightens.   
  
Hannah: OK.   
  
Joanie smiles and gives Allie a grateful look.   
  
Joanie: I think we have a frozen one in the freezer.   
  
Allie: Why can't we just order out?   
  
Joanie looks at her.   
  
Joanie: I'll give you one guess?   
  
Allie: Oh yeah, it might be my father at the door.   
  
Syd: But don't worry the police are on high alert and are searching for him as we speak.   
  
Allie: But what if they don't find him?   
  
Syd: They will find him, don't worry, now let's go get ready for the sleepover.   
  
Guesthouse:   
  
The girls are in the guesthouse watching Titanic and talking about school, boys, clothes....   
  
Syd: Allie do you have any interesting stories from childhood.   
  
Allie looks down.   
  
Allie: No. I can't really remember my mother and my father never did stuff with me.   
  
Syd: Its ok sweetie.   
  
Joanie: Well Syd has some very amusing stories to tell, don't you Syd?   
  
Syd gives Joanie a look.   
  
Syd: No, I don't.   
  
Allie: Come on Syd, please, pretty please tell me.   
  
Hannah: Yeah, tell us aunt Syd.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: Ok. Well one time I....   
  
Then the door opens and Tina walks in.   
  
Tina: I heard you were having a girls night in out here.   
  
Joanie: Yeah, wonna come join us?   
  
Tina: Sure, why not, Robbie's home with Pete so I can stay awhile.   
  
Tina sits down on the floor beside Syd.   
  
Tina: Syd I heard what happened.   
  
Syd: News travels fast.   
  
Tina: Robbie told me and your dad too.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Allie: Its ok, my father did this to me all the time.   
  
Syd: He's not going to hurt you again.   
  
Allie: Quit reminding me.   
  
Syd: Sorry. Jeez someone is cranky.   
  
Allie: I've just had a horrible day.   
  
Syd checks her watch.   
  
Syd: You know what its almost nine. Why don't we finish Titanic and then go to bed.   
  
Allie: But we were supposed to stay up and talk all night.   
  
Syd: But some people have to go to work.   
  
Allie sighs and plops down on the pallet on the floor.   
  
Allie: OK.   
  
Chicago: Elizabeth's home:   
  
Mark: So why are you going to Providence again?   
  
Elizabeth: I told you. I haven't seen Syd in almost four months and every time I call there's no answer or the line is busy. Plus there's a surgical conference I kind of want to go to. Don't worry you and Ella will be fine I'll have my cell phone on twenty four hours a day. You know where I'll be staying, unless I get there and they've suddenly disappeared.   
  
Mark laughs.   
  
Mark: I highly doubt that. Too bad Kerry's in Africa.   
  
Elizabeth: You can keep Carter company while I'm away.   
  
Elizabeth takes Ella from Mark and holds her tight.   
  
Elizabeth: I'm going to miss you.   
  
Mark: Elizabeth I'd come with you in a heart beat but with Kerry gone for five weeks we're really understaffed. What does Ramono think about this?   
  
Elizabeth smiles.   
  
Elizabeth: He think I'm going to the conference. I'm going to pick up some notes from it for him.   
  
Mark: Ah.   
  
Elizabeth: My flight leaves at noon tomorrow.   
  
Mark: And does Syd know you're coming?   
  
Elizabeth: Its called a surprise Mark.   
  
Mark shrugs.   
  
Mark: We'll be fine, won't we Ella?   
  
Ella laughs and reaches for Elizabeth.   
  
Elizabeth: Come here, come to mommy.   
  
Mark and Elizabeth hug with Ella between their arms.   
  
Hansen home: Next morning.   
  
Allie comes into the house to find Jim and Joanie in the kitchen.   
  
Joanie: Hey sport, some night last night huh?   
  
Allie sits down at the bar.   
  
Allie: I'll say. I've never seen Syd so hyper in my life, well, since I've known her.   
  
Joanie: Believe me Allie, you've totally changed her. She's like a kid again, hey, she's like me.   
  
Allie laughs.   
  
Allie: Where's Hannah?   
  
Joanie: Still asleep. I put her in bed around three last night, while you and Syd were conked out.   
  
Allie nods.   
  
Allie: Morning Jim.   
  
Jim: Morning Allie. Do you want to walk Fearless with me?   
  
Allie: I'm not dressed yet, why don't we play concentrate when you get back?   
  
Jim: I can't, I have to work.   
  
Jim goes out of the room.   
  
Allie looks at Joanie.   
  
Allie: Work?   
  
Joanie: What can I say, he's ready to go back to work.   
  
Allie: But is he ready?   
  
Joanie: Heck no. Is Syd still asleep?   
  
Allie: Yep. She took the day off today and called Izzy last night to get Dr. Turner to fill in for her.   
  
Joanie: Well that's the first.   
  
Allie: The first of what?   
  
Joanie: Syd never takes a day off; this is one for the record books.   
  
Allie laughs.   
  
Allie: Good one Joanie.   
  
Then Syd walks into the house.   
  
Joanie: Morning sleeping beauty.   
  
Syd looks at her.   
  
Syd: Don't start Joanie, I just needed some extra sleep.   
  
Joanie: I'll say! Its past nine thirty and you are still in you PJ's.   
  
Syd pours herself a cup of coffee and sits down at the table.   
  
Syd: Your point is?   
  
Joanie: Nothing. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go reorganize my closet.   
  
Syd watches her sister leave and turns to Allie.   
  
Allie: So you took the day off huh?   
  
Syd: Yeah I didn't want you to have to spend your only weekday off from school alone.   
  
Allie: Why didn't the police want me to go to school?   
  
Syd: Because your dad doesn't know where we live and they can't keep twenty-four hour police alert at school.   
  
Allie nods.   
  
Allie: I guess.   
  
Syd: Come on we'll have fun, I can teach you all the neat precedes that I have to do as a doctor.   
  
Allie nods.   
  
Allie: Like on Chicago Hope.   
  
Syd: Exactly.   
  
Allie: Cool.   
  
Then Hannah comes into the kitchen.   
  
Hannah: Aunt Syd where's mommy?   
  
Syd: She's upstairs sweetie.   
  
Hannah: Ok.   
  
Hannah runs up the stairs to look for Joanie.   
  
Chicago airport:   
  
Elizabeth hugs Mark one last time. Her flight has just been called.   
  
Mark: Don't worry we'll be fine, what happened to the attitude you had last night.   
  
Elizabeth: Its just I've never spent more then a night away from Ella.   
  
Mark: we'll be fine, you go have fun, catch up on things with Syd, you haven't seen her in four months, and things do change in that time.   
  
Elizabeth: I guess you're right.   
  
Elizabeth hugs each of them again and boards the plane.   
  
Providence: two hours later;   
  
Elizabeth takes a cab to the clinic. She goes into the clinic to find it very busy and looks around for Syd.   
  
Izzy: Dr. Corday what are you doing here?   
  
Elizabeth: I'm here for a conference and I'm here to see Syd.   
  
Izzy: Syd took the day off today.   
  
Elizabeth looks shocked.   
  
Elizabeth: Well that's the first.   
  
Izzy: I know.   
  
Elizabeth: Well I'll just go over to her house then. Thanks Izzy.   
  
Izzy: No problem.   
  
Elizabeth walks out of the clinic and gets back into the waiting cab.   
  
Elizabeth; To the Hansen house please.   
  
Driver: OK.   
  
The driver drives toward the Hansen house.   
  
At the house:   
  
Syd and Allie are in the living room watching Double Double Toll And Trouble on Fox Family.   
  
Allie: I used to watch this movie all the time when I was a kid.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: I never have much time for TV.   
  
Allie: Well of course not you're too busy saving lives.   
  
Syd hits Allie with a pillow.   
  
Allie: Hey!   
  
Outside in the driveway:   
  
Joanie is getting out of the car. She has just returned from getting Hannah from school when she sees a yellow cab pull into the driveway.   
  
Hannah: Who's that mommy?   
  
Joanie: I don't know honey.   
  
Then Elizabeth gets out of the car.   
  
Elizabeth: Joanie.   
  
Joanie: Elizabeth what on earth are you doing here?   
  
Elizabeth and Joanie hug.   
  
Elizabeth: I'm in town for a conference and to see all of you, its been what four months?   
  
Joanie: Too long.   
  
Elizabeth: I swung by the clinic but Izzy said Syd took the day off.   
  
Joanie: Yeah, she was wiped out. A late night last night, we kind of had a girls night in last night.   
  
Elizabeth: Sounds fun.   
  
Joanie: Come on, I'll go let you see Syd.   
  
Hannah: Hi.   
  
Elizabeth: Hi Hannah. Joanie she's gotten so big.   
  
Joanie: Thanks. Come on.   
  
Elizabeth follows Joanie into the house.   
  
Joanie: Syd, Allie.   
  
Syd: (yells from the living room) we're in here.   
  
Elizabeth: (looks at Joanie) Whose we?   
  
Joanie: Syd and Allie. Hannah go get Aunt Syd.   
  
Hannah runs into the living room, Joanie and Elizabeth follow.   
  
Hannah: Aunt Syd Liz is here.   
  
Syd looks up.   
  
Syd: what are you doing here?   
  
Syd gets up and hugs her friend.   
  
Elizabeth: I have a one day conference to go to and then I thought we could spend some time together.   
  
Syd: Its been what, four months?   
  
Joanie: Too long.   
  
Syd: So where are Mark and Ella?   
  
Elizabeth: At home.   
  
Joanie: Go Lizzy.   
  
Elizabeth laughs.   
  
Syd: Liz I'd like you to meet my foster child, Allie Henderson.   
  
Allie: Hello.   
  
Elizabeth: Please to meet you.   
  
Allie: Likewise. So where are you from?   
  
Elizabeth: Well I'm originally from England but I live in Chicago.   
  
Allie: Are you a doctor?   
  
Elizabeth: A surgeon actually at Cook County General in Chicago.   
  
Allie: Awesome. Syd and I were just having a girls day in.   
  
Elizabeth: No school today.   
  
Allie looks down.   
  
Syd: I'll explain in a minute. Allie why don't you go call Ashley and see if she got your assignments.   
  
Allie gets up and goes upstairs.   
  
Allie: I'll be in my room.   
  
Allie runs upstairs to her room.   
  
Elizabeth sits down on the couch and Syd sits down beside her.   
  
Elizabeth: Are you taking in foster children now?   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: It's a long story but I think I should tell you what's been going on around here lately.   
  
Then Jim comes into the room.   
  
Jim: Syd have you seen Fearless?   
  
Syd: No, sorry dad.   
  
Jim: Fearless hates me now.   
  
Syd: No he doesn't dad.   
  
Jim sighs.   
  
Elizabeth: Hi Jim, how are you?   
  
Jim looks at her.   
  
Jim: Do I know you?   
  
Syd: Dad its Elizabeth, from Chicago.   
  
Jim: Hi. Syd I'm going to go look for Fearless.   
  
Jim walks out of the room to look for Fearless.   
  
Elizabeth: Is he Ok?   
  
Syd: Not exactly. About a month or so ago my father was shot in the head. He came out of surgery ok but he has some memory loss. He's still doing therapy and he's not back to work yet.   
  
Elizabeth: Oh my god. Anything else I should know about?   
  
Then the doorbell rings.   
  
Syd: Yes.   
  
Syd gets up nervously and goes to the door, just staring at it.   
  
Elizabeth: Syd is something wrong?   
  
Syd: SHH.   
  
Syd: (Calls to the door) Who is it?   
  
Joe: Its Joe.   
  
Syd smiles and throws open the door.   
  
Joe: I thought you'd be surprised.   
  
Syd hugs Joe.   
  
Syd: Elizabeth I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Joe Connlley.   
  
Elizabeth: Well I can see things have changed around here.   
  
Syd turns back to Joe.   
  
Syd: So what are you doing here?   
  
Joe: To see if you wanted to grab lunch but I can see you're pretty busy here.   
  
Syd: Maybe tomorrow.   
  
Joe: Well I gotta go, see you later.   
  
Syd: Call me.   
  
Joe: Everyday.   
  
Joe walks out of the door and Syd closes it behind her, leaning against it.   
  
Syd: That's one thing in my life that's good right now.   
  
Elizabeth: What about Allie?   
  
Syd: That's a story that's going to take a long time to tell.   
  
Syd and Elizabeth go back into the living room and sit on the couch.   
  
Syd: Allie came into the clinic with a sprained wrist and she said she fell. Well I found bruises up and down her arms and back. I immediately knew it was an abuse case so I called the police and had her father arrested. Allie didn't have any other relatives so I decided to be her foster parent. A few days ago Allie's father escaped from jail and came to the clinic. He said I was going to pay for taking away his daughter. He threatened to kill me and tried to take Allie from school. That's why Allie is home today and that's why I took the day off. So as you can see things have changed around here.   
  
Elizabeth: Oh my god. Syd why didn't you tell me any of this?   
  
Syd: I'm sorry, I should have called but life has been so hectic lately. Well enough about my life, what about you? How's everyone?   
  
Elizabeth: Well Kerry fired Dave, Suson Lewis is back and working at County.   
  
Syd: (confused) Who?   
  
Elizabeth: A friend of Mark's who left the year before I came.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Syd: And how's Kerry and Carter?   
  
Elizabeth: Kerry is in Africa and Carter is staying with us until she gets back, which will be a week from now.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: And you left Ella alone with them?   
  
Elizabeth: Well I knew I wouldn't get a chance to spend time with you if I'd brought them.   
  
Syd: True.   
  
Then Allie comes down the stairs.   
  
Allie: I called Ashley; she's going to bring me my homework later.   
  
Syd: Ok.   
  
Allie: I'm going downstairs to get online.   
  
Syd: Ok. I think Sam is down there.   
  
Allie: OK.   
  
Elizabeth looks at Syd, confused.   
  
Elizabeth: Whose Sam?   
  
Syd: The new vet we hired while Dad is recovering.   
  
Elizabeth nods.   
  
Syd: Oh and another thing, Robbie is getting married three weeks from Saturday.   
  
Elizabeth; Wow, guess things have changed.   
  
Syd; Drastically.   
  
Elizabeth: Will your father ever go back to work?   
  
Syd; I don't know. Hopefully.   
  
Then they hear a crash in the kitchen.   
  
Syd: What was that?   
  
Syd rushes into the kitchen to find Jim on the floor picking up tiny pieces of glass.   
  
Jim: I accidentally broke the vase.   
  
Syd: Its ok dad we'll get it. Did you find Fearless?   
  
Jim: Outside.   
  
Syd: Don't worry dad he'll come around.   
  
Then the phone rings.   
  
Syd: I'll be right back dad. (turns to Elizabeth) Liz could you.....   
  
Elizabeth: Sure.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Syd grabs the phone.   
  
Syd: hello?   
  
Caller: You're going to pay Hansen, big time.   
  
Syd slams down the phone, trying to keep calm.   
  
Elizabeth: Is everything all right Syd?   
  
Syd; (her voice shaking) No.   
  
Jim looks at his daughter, the fear in her eyes tells him that something is wrong.   
  
Jim: Syd what's wrong?   
  
Jim stands up and goes over to Syd who is shaking from fear.   
  
Syd: I thought they were going to catch him?   
  
Jim: Who?   
  
Elizabeth: Allie's father.   
  
Then Allie comes into the room.   
  
Allie: What about me.   
  
Allie sees the look on Syd's face.   
  
Allie: What's wrong?   
  
Syd: Your father just called, to warn me.   
  
Allie: Syd what are we going to do? He's going to come here I know he is. He's not going to stop until he has me back.   
  
Syd: He's not going to get you back sweetie.   
  
Allie sighs.   
  
Then the doorbell rings and everyone freezes.   
  
Syd: I'm not getting it.   
  
Jim: I will.   
  
Jim goes to the door and peeks out. He sees a girl standing on the doorstep.   
  
Jim: Its not him. I think it might be one of your friends Allie.   
  
Allie runs to the door to find Ashley on the doorstep, text books in hand.   
  
Ashley: Are you OK? I thought you weren't here or something.   
  
Allie: we're all a little freaked out because of my father.   
  
Ashley: I heard about that, what are you gonna do?   
  
Allie: Come on in and I'll explain. Syd Ash and I will be in my room.   
  
Syd: Ok.   
  
Allie and Ashley go up to Allie's room.   
  
In Allie's room:   
  
Ashley sits down on Allie's bed.   
  
Ashley: Did your father say anything to you?   
  
Allie: No but he's after Syd, he threatened to kill her and he just called a few minutes ago.   
  
Ashley: Freaky. Well I wondered what happened to you today.   
  
Allie: Don't worry I'm ok. Thanks for bringing my stuff. Can you spend the night.   
  
Ashley: I might can. Let me run home and ask and I'll call you.   
  
Allie: That might not be a good idea. Why don't you IM me instead. I'll be sure to be on.   
  
Ashley: OK. See ya.   
  
Allie; Bye.   
  
Ashley leaves and goes home to ask her parents if she can spend the night at the Hansen house.   
  
Later that night:   
  
Ashley and Allie are in the guesthouse watching a movie with Syd. Joanie is putting Hannah to bed and Jim is in the living room watching TV.   
  
Ashley: Thanks for letting me stay Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Any time and you can call me Syd.   
  
Ashley: Thanks Syd.   
  
Syd: So Ashley what do your parents do?   
  
Ashley: My dad is a lawyer and my mom is a nurse. She works over at County.   
  
Syd: Really?   
  
Ashley: Yep.   
  
Allie: hey I'm trying to watch the movie here. Where's Elizabeth?   
  
Syd: She's staying at a hotel so she can be rested for the conference tomorrow and then she's coming here to stay.   
  
Allie; Cool. Chicago sounds like a neat place.   
  
Syd: it is.   
  
Soon the movie is over and the girls say goodnight to Syd.   
  
Syd: Sleep as late as you want tomorrow girls. Ash is there any certain time you have to be home?   
  
Ashley: No, just whenever.   
  
Syd: Ok. Good night girls.   
  
Allie and Ashley: Night Syd.   
  
The girls leave the guesthouse and Syd is alone. Syd turns off the TV and lights and crawls into bed. She sighs and is soon asleep.   
  
Dream Sequence;   
  
Lynda; Well you've certainly had a couple of scary days haven't you?   
  
Syd sits up.   
  
Syd: Mother I don't want to have this conversation with you right now.   
  
Lynda: I'm just looking out for my little girl.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Thanks mom.   
  
Lynda: Now about Joe, when are you going to wake up and smell the distance between you?   
  
Syd: Mother Joe and I are very happy together.   
  
Lynda: Suit yourself, but don't come crawling back to me when you get your heart broken, again.   
  
Lynda disappears and Syd sighs.   
  
Syd wakes up with a start. The room is dark and Syd is somewhat afraid. She hears the rattle of the door handle and freezes. Syd puts on her robe and quietly walks toward the door. Then the door burst open and Syd is standing in front of a tall dark figure. She can't see his face but she knows who it is.   
  
Mr. Henderson: Where's my daughter? Tell me right now Hansen.   
  
Syd: No. Please go away before I call the police, they're on the lookout for you.   
  
Mr. Henderson grabs Syd, tightly.   
  
Mr. Henderson: You're coming with me.   
  
Syd: Noooooo. Please Mr. Henderson you don't want to do this.   
  
Mr. Henderson drags Syd toward the closet of the guesthouse and opens the door. He pushes her in there and closes the door.   
  
Outside:   
  
Jim is still up and is in the kitchen getting a snack before bed. He hears a crash and goes toward the window, he sees a dark figure coming toward the house and quickly grabs the phone.   
  
Person: Police Department.   
  
Jim: this is Jim Hansen, there's a strange guy roaming around my yard.   
  
Person: we're on it Dr. Hansen, the police have been on high alert the past several days, for Mr. Henderson.   
  
Jim: I think it may be him.   
  
Person: Thank you Dr. Hansen.   
  
Jim hangs up. He wonders if Syd is Ok. Then he hears sirens.   
  
In the guesthouse:   
  
Syd tires to thrust open the door but something is blocking it. Her head is throbbing from hitting her head on the shelf. She wonders if Mr. Henderson is still in the house and worries for Allie. Then Syd starts to panic, what if Mr. Henderson has Allie?   
  
Syd: (yelling) Someone help me please.....Please.   
  
Upstairs in Allie's room;   
  
Allie is trying to fall asleep but can't. Then she hears sirens and sees flashing lights.   
  
Allie: (shaking her) Ash wake up.   
  
Ashley wakes up.   
  
Ashley: (sleepily) What?   
  
Allie: I think something is going on.   
  
Allie and Ashley race downstairs.   
  
Officer: (outside in driveway) Put your hands up Mr. Henderson.   
  
Mr. Henderson: You're going to pay Hansen.   
  
Jim: Where's my daughter? Tell me where my daughter is. Right now.   
  
Mr. Henderson: In the closet.   
  
Officer: I'll stay with her so we can file a report.   
  
Second officer: I'll take this guy down to the station.   
  
Allie and Ashley come outside followed by Joanie.   
  
Allie: What's going on?   
  
Jim: Your father tried to harm Syd to get to you.   
  
Allie: (panicked0 Where is she? Where's Syd?   
  
Jim and the officer go into the guesthouse, Allie Joanie and Ashley follow.   
  
Jim pulls the chair away from the door and opens it. Syd is crutched against the wall, crying softly.   
  
Jim: Syd its ok now.   
  
Syd looks up and hugs her father, crying.   
  
Syd: I was so scared, I was afraid he was going to hurt Allie.   
  
Jim: He almost hurt you. Come on.   
  
Jim helps Syd out of the closet. She leans on him for support because she is stiff from being in there so long.   
  
Joanie hugs her sister.   
  
Syd: I'm OK now.   
  
Allie hugs Syd.   
  
Allie: This is all my fault.   
  
Syd: No sweetie its not your fault.   
  
Officer: Ms. Hansen I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you some questions.   
  
Syd nods. She is still shaking from the fear and shock.   
  
Jim: I don't think Syd feels like being questioned right now, maybe tomorrow.   
  
Officer: OK, come to the station tomorrow, we need your statement as soon as possible.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
The officer leaves.   
  
Jim: Come on let's go in the house.   
  
Syd goes into the house with her father. He fixes her some tea and she sits down. Joanie and the girls go back to bed, after Syd convinces them that she's fine.   
  
Syd: (crying) Dad I was so scared, I thought I'd never see you again. I'd never been so scared in my life, except when you got shot.   
  
Jim: I know sweetie. Come on let's go to the living room.   
  
Syd and Jim go into the living room.   
  
Jim: Syd its going to take time to get over this.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Syd: I know.   
  
Syd leans her head on her father's shoulder.   
  
Syd: I missed you dad, you're getting better everyday.   
  
Jim: I'm your father Syd, this is a time when you need me most.   
  
Syd nods she snuggles up to her father and is soon asleep.   
  
Lynda appears beside them.   
  
Lynda: You done good Jim.   
  
Jim smiles.   
  
Jim: Thank you.   
  
Lynda: Get some rest Jim, you're going to need it. Syd has been taking care of you, now its your turn to take care of her.   
  
Lynda disappears and Jim looks down at his sleeping daughter.   
  
The next morning:   
  
Syd is still asleep on the couch and Jim comes down the stairs to find Allie, Ashley and Joanie in the kitchen.   
  
Joanie: How's Syd dad?   
  
Jim: She finally got to sleep around three last night. She's on the couch.   
  
Joanie: I just can't believe it, its all so scary. Dad if you hadn't of been here he could have hurt her worse then he did and he could have gotten Allie too.   
  
Jim: I know. I'd almost forgotten.   
  
Joanie: Forgotten what?   
  
Jim: Forgotten how much you kids still need me.   
  
Allie: Yeah, they do.   
  
Jim laughs.   
  
Then the doorbell rings.   
  
Joanie: Who comes by at nine in the morning?   
  
Joanie goes to the door to find Joe on the doorstep.   
  
Joanie: Hi. What are you doing here?   
  
Joe: I heard what happened last night? Is Syd OK?   
  
Joanie: She's asleep in the living room.   
  
Syd: Not anymore.   
  
Joanie: I'll let you two talk.   
  
Joanie walks back into the kitchen so that Joe and Syd can talk.   
  
Joe: You had quite a night last night.   
  
Syd shudders.   
  
Syd: I can't stop thinking about it. Joe I almost died last night, if my dad hadn't been in the kitchen when he was I might of died or gotten hurt, and Allie....   
  
Joe: Hey its all over now, he's in jail now, he's not going to hurt you again.   
  
Syd and Joe kiss.   
  
Syd: Can you stay awhile?   
  
Joe: Yes, I can.   
  
Syd pulls Joe into the house and closes the door.   
  
At the conference:   
  
Elizabeth is at the conference and doesn't know what happen to Syd. It is two o'clock and the conference is finally over. Elizabeth is walking out of the hotel where the conference was held when her cell phone rings.   
  
Elizabeth: Hello? Oh hi Mark.   
  
Mark: How did the conference go?   
  
Elizabeth: I'm just leaving the hotel now to go back to Syd's. How's Ella?   
  
Mark: Fine. Carter has her now.   
  
Elizabeth laughs.   
  
Elizabeth: You two better not have done anything to her.   
  
Mark: Don't worry we got it all under control.   
  
Elizabeth: (smiles to herself) Good. Well I have to go, I'll call you tonight. I'll be staying with Syd the rest of the week, you know the number.   
  
Mark: Yes. Bye. Love you.   
  
Elizabeth: Love you too.   
  
Elizabeth hangs up the phone and drives to the Hansen house. When she gets there the house is dark and Elizabeth wonders if Syd and Allie are still home. Elizabeth knocks on the back door but no one answers. Finally she goes around to the vet clinic and goes in the door. Heather is there typing on the computer.   
  
Elizabeth: Heather?   
  
Heather jumps.   
  
Heather: Oh hi Dr. Corday, sorry we've all been a little jumpy around here.   
  
Elizabeth: I can see that. Do you know where Syd and Allie are?   
  
Heather: Try the back yard but be careful, they're all very jumpy on account of what happened last night.   
  
Elizabeth: What happened?   
  
Heather: (with a confused look on her face) You mean you don't know?   
  
Elizabeth shakes her head.   
  
Elizabeth: No, what happened?   
  
Heather: Maybe I should let Syd tell you, she was there.   
  
Elizabeth: Thanks.   
  
Elizabeth heads to the backyard to find Syd, Joanie and Allie there talking.   
  
Syd: (looking up) Hi, how was the conference?   
  
Elizabeth: Fine. I just spoke with Heather she said something happened here last night? Are you OK?   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Joanie: Syd what time do you have to be down at the police station?   
  
Syd: Well I was supposed to go this morning but I had to change it because Joe was here.   
  
Elizabeth: Syd what happened?   
  
Allie: My father tried to hurt her to get to me.   
  
Syd: He threatened to hurt me and pushed me into the closet. Luckily my dad was in the kitchen and saw him roaming around.   
  
Allie: He was here for me.   
  
Elizabeth: Oh my gosh, are you two OK?   
  
Syd: We're fine but I have to go down to the police station to file a report. Don't worry Lizzie I'm fine.   
  
Elizabeth: That's good.   
  
Joanie looks at her watch.   
  
Joanie: Syd I think you need to go down there now.   
  
Syd: Ok.   
  
Elizabeth: I'll come with you.   
  
Syd: Thanks, I need all the support I can get.   
  
Syd and Elizabeth drive to the police station and Syd gives the report. An hour later she comes out of the office smiling.   
  
Syd: Allie's father is in jail for good.   
  
Elizabeth: And Allie is yours?   
  
Syd: Not officially but she has been living with me a month, let's just say she's an official Hansen.   
  
Allie: So how'd it go?   
  
Syd and Elizabeth have just walked through the door and are met by Allie.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: It went great. Your father is never going to hurt this family or you again.   
  
Allie: (hugs Syd) YES!! Thank you Syd.   
  
Syd hugs her.   
  
Syd: I do have some news though, I received a call the other day that says your license to stay with me has expired.   
  
Allie looks down.   
  
Allie: I'll make this easy, why don't you just have Mr. Mendoza come and pick me up after school on Monday.   
  
Syd: I could do that but I was thinking that maybe you'd want to stay with us. I gotta clear it with Dad and Joanie first but I'm sure they'll be cool with it. You've done a great job with Hannah and you've really lightened the load for Joanie by helping with Dad.   
  
Allie smiles.   
  
Allie: Thank you Syd.   
  
Elizabeth: Well I say this cause for a celebration.   
  
Joanie comes into the room.   
  
Joanie: A celebration for what?   
  
Syd: Allie's license to stay with us expiries on Monday and if its ok with you and dad I thought we could keep her, to make her an official Hansen.   
  
Joanie: Yeah I'd love it.   
  
Jim: (comes into the room) Love what?   
  
Syd: Dad how would you like for Allie to become a permeate part of the family?   
  
Jim smiles.   
  
Jim: That'd be great.   
  
Elizabeth: Well this family certainly makes decisions fast.   
  
Everyone laughs.   
  
Allie: So I'm staying? For Good?   
  
Syd: You bet kiddo.   
  
Allie hugs Syd, Joanie, Jim and even Elizabeth.   
  
Joanie: Hannah is going to be so thrilled when she wakes up from her nap.   
  
Allie: Can we tell her now?   
  
Joanie: Why don't we wait, she's only been asleep half an hour.   
  
Allie: OK.   
  
Syd: While we wait why don't we think of somewhere special to eat tonight.   
  
Joanie: How about O'Neils, that way we can tell Robbie.   
  
Allie: Yeah, please Syd.   
  
Syd: Ok, ok.   
  
Allie: Yes!! I'm going to go call Ashley.   
  
Allie races upstairs to call her best friend.   
  
O'Neils:   
  
Syd, Jim, Joanie, Elizabeth, Hannah and of course Allie are gathered around a booth at O'Neils giving Robbie their orders.   
  
Robbie: (to Allie) So you're officially stuck with us huh?   
  
Allie smiles.   
  
Allie: Yep, you're stuck with me, ha ha.   
  
Robbie: That's great! So what does everyone want?   
  
Everyone tells Robbie what they want and talk among themselves.   
  
Elizabeth: You know Syd you really need to come back to Chicago, Kerry has been dying to see you.   
  
Syd: Yeah, but hasn't she been in Africa for the last month?   
  
Elizabeth: Yes, if you can believe it. Kerry Weaver taking a month long vacation, now that is something for the record books.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Allie: (confused) what or who are we talking about?   
  
Syd: A friend. You know Allie have you ever been to Chicago?   
  
Allie shakes her head.   
  
Allie: I've never even been out of this town.   
  
Syd: Well kiddo we're going to have to do something about that aren't we and I think summer vacation is the perfect time to do it.   
  
Allie: I couldn't have said it better myself.   
  
Dream Sequence;   
  
Lynda appears beside Allie and Syd who are watching a movie in the guesthouse.   
  
Lynda: You've done it again Syd.   
  
Syd: Done what?   
  
Lynda: You've always been a sucker for a stray.   
  
Allie: Syd who is that?   
  
Syd: Allie this is my dead mother Lynda Hansen.   
  
Lynda: well you don't have to be so dramatic.   
  
Allie's eyes open wide.   
  
Allie: Is this a dream or something.   
  
Lynda: Yes, dear it's a dream. Welcome to the crazy life of Syd Hansen,   
  
To be continued. 


End file.
